Absorbent body used for the absorbent articles such as disposable diapers and sanitary napkins are known and it is also known to use water-absorbent fibers such as fluff pulp and super absorbent polymer particles (abbreviated as SAP) for the absorbent bodies.
For example, according to method and apparatus for producing an absorbent body disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (H08-337954 A), fluff pulp is fed into air flowing in one direction and water-absorbent polymer particles are supplied into this air flow to obtain an absorbent body containing the water-absorbent polymer particles evenly dispersed in the fluff pulp.
Method of distributing superabsorbent materials in a fibrous matrix in the form of a bilayer disclosed in Patent Literature 2 (P 2003-515467 A) makes it possible to obtain an absorbent body including a first fibrous layer having a first layer thickness, a first superabsorbent material containing layer combined with the first fibrous layer, a second fibrous layer lapping over the first fibrous layer and having a second layer thickness, and a second superabsorbent material containing layer combined with the second fibrous layer.